Into new worlds, seeing new faces
by deepredwitch
Summary: Lucy has fallen into the land of fire and...well...into the Akatsuki's base. Will she die? (of course not, or there wouldn't be a fanfic) When they all start to love her what happens then? Does she love one back? Or still try to get home to team Natsu? Maybe...team Natsu is already there? Don don dooonnnnn! Rated T for Hidan's mouth and fluffy stuffy! Hope you likey. x
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya Bitches! Hey Babes! I (we) are (the amazing!) Akane and Majo! First story we have written, it is, (of course) a cross-over. I looked all over and couldn't find any LucyXAkatsuki fanfics! So we are proud to present the very first LucyXAkatsuki fic! Yay!**

Note: All things in (bold) are Akane and all things in _(Italics)_ are Majo, just little A/N's we put in. Others are... thoughts & (just little side notes for detail). **Oh and (****_bold italics) _****are both of us.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Fairy tail or Naruto. (I think) **_(I hope)_

* * *

_*_Fairy Tail*

"Natsu! Lucy! Erza! Gray! To my office now!" The third Master of Fairy Tail bellowed. **(Or was he the 5th Master?) **_(Or the 6th) _He walked back into his room and waited for the announced 'brats' to come up.

Lucy looked up from her vanilla smoothie, she sighed and stood up from her usual place at the bar, she followed Erza and Gray up the stairs with Natsu lagging behind.

"Now brats, a recurring 'thing' has been happening lately, I don't have many details about it but most witnesses have gave the same description." The Master picked up a piece of paper and read the quote off it. "'It's large, powerful and very frightening. I saw it from miles away and I couldn't take my eyes off it.'**" (innuendo much?) **Natsu frowned, Erza looked disturbed and Gray just looked bored. Lucy meanwhile was trying to hold her laughter at the innuendo, as Erza started her missionly _(It's a new word.)_

"Is it a person?"

"No." Master replied smoothly.

"An animal?"

"No."

"Is it alive?"

"We don't know."

"Are we going to check it out and get rid of it?"

"Of course."

"Natsu, Gray, Lucy, let's go." The titania said taking her leave.

"Aye sir!" The three said saluting like soldiers.

*~At the 'thing'~* **(If it has the ~ by it then it is a time skip, other than it it's just a place change.)**

"How...do...we...do...this?" Lucy asked panting, they had tried everything against this...'thing'. It was a giant yellow lightening bolt, but solid and it attacks. No matter what you did, if you went anywhere near it you would get zapped and a considerable amount of magic would be lost, not only that but it also knocked you back quite a bit.

"Just keep hitting it!" The red-head shouted, they all nodded and all at once they ran at the bolt, their powers clashing and mixing as they ran towards it. Lucy waited for the zap to come that would drain her of all her magic and send her flying back along with the rest of her team. **(Minus Happy who had stayed home with what he liked to call 'Lucyisahagitus') **_(And Lucy liked to call a common cold') _Only...she never felt the pain that would shake her nerves and she never heard the screams of her teammates. As she slowly opened one eye **(Oh ye, forgot to mention. Lucy had her eyes closed.) **the sight she saw was have made her jump. If she wasn't falling through the cloudy blue sky, that it.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed! **_**It was quite fun to write this chappy, but I always love writing**_. Don't know if that was a little too long/short so tell us if it was. A__**ny suggestions are very welcomed! Hope you enjoyed!**_

R**e**v**i**e**w****_!_**

**Akane **& _Majo_

**_xx_**


	2. Chapter 2

**'Sup Bitches? **_Hey people. __**We're back! **_**And better than ever! **_Not really, but still, we have a new chapter. It would have been up yesterday but fanfiction wouldn't let us on, it kept saying error. __**:(**_**Anyway. ****_Hope you enjoy the chapter!_**

**Disclaimer: ****_We don't own Fairy Tail or Naruto. _****Or some very bad things would happen. **_And you would all hate us._

* * *

~?~

_It's so fucking hot!_ I stepped into the cool pool **(Rhyme intended! **_It was a coincidence) _and instantly felt better; I walked in fully and just lay floating on the surface of the blue water. I heard screaming and opened one eye. _Is that Deidara? _One thought. "Fuck." I threw my arms over my head and screamed** (A very manly scream. **_Of course.)_ as a blonde blur came flying down on me.

~Normal~

"What the hell? Hidan, you here?" Kakuza said sitting up from lying on his lounger, all he had heard was screaming and a splash. "Hey, what's going on out here?" Kisame asked as the rest of the Akatsuki came out. "Kya~" **(And now a girly one, is it Hidan? ;) **_No.) _A very girly scream came from a suddenly surfaced Hidan ** (So it was him! 0O0) **and a blonde chick, **(Oh, aw. L)**

"Would you get off me?!" Hidan shouted as the blonde girl got off him and he climbed out of the pool, she did the same. All of the Akatsuki's eyes widened as the blonde beauty stood up. She was...

Well...

Stark naked. **(Geehee.)**

Lucy noticed the wide-eyed stares and looked down observing her lack of clothing, naturally, she screamed. **(We all would. **_Yep.)_ She grabbed a towel that was conveniently placed at the side of the pool and wrapped it around her.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Pein asked, the first to recover.

"Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia. Where am I?" Lucy asked, Pein frowned, she had clearly never seen any of the Akatsuki before.

"The Akatsuki base." Lucy only continued to stare blankly.

_Did this girl really not know anything about us? _Pein thought frowning still.

"Where in Hi no Kuni did this girl come from?" Deidara said frowning, Lucy turned towards him.

"What do you mean Land of Fire? We are in Fiore, right?" She asked, her eyes wide begging for him to say yes.

"Sorry Blondie, we are on the outskirts of Konoha. We haven't even heard of Fiore." A big blue-skinned man said with nodding coming from the rest in agreement. Lucy felt a pang of anger as he called her Blondie but it quickly faded once his words truly sunk in. She wasn't in Magnolia, hell, she wasn't even in Fiore. She felt light-headed and muttered a name. The last thing she saw was all of the men around her reach out to catch her as she fell lifelessly to the ground.

*Time skip*

"Hey, Blondie, get up." Sasori said, he was in his bed with a strange blonde girl next to him. He had been asleep all morning and the rest of the Akatsuki had probably thought it was funny to put a girl next to him in his bed.

She rolled in her asleep and wrapped her arms around his middle; she rested her head on his chest and mumbled. "Natsu...let me sleep longer." Sasori stared at the girl, he had a small blush on his cheeks. She wasn't naked at least, she was just wearing a very large top.

"Hey Sasori, you not up yet, un?" Deidara asked stepping into his partner's room. He smirked inwardly as he saw Lucy latched onto him, and, he felt a little of something else too. Like...envy. Why wasn't he the one looking after her? _Oh well, she is an enemy and she seems annoying. _Deidara thought.

"Deidara, get her off me...now!" Sasori said on the verge on losing his temper, Deidara smirked as Hidan came up behind him. The latter grinned before detaching the blonde's arms from the red-head and wrapping them around his neck he gently picked her up bridal style. He started walking out of Sasori's room when she nuzzled into his neck. He smirked. _Jashin-sama sorry, but I won't be killing this blonde bitch. She is way to fucking hot! _He thought.

He felt Lucy start waking up and made his way downstairs with her, she wasn't completely awake, not yet, but soon. She opened one eye slightly and Hidan grinned. "Itachi, catch!" He shouted as he threw Lucy at Itachi, he caught her easily, of course. Lucy was now fully and a look of horror washed over her pale face, she gulped and asked in a timid voice.

"C-could you p-put me down now p-please?"

"Hm." He said before dropping her on the floor.

"Ow! I didn't mean like that!" Lucy shouted her anger battling over her fear. He raised a brow at her and slowly made a hand sign. Lucy didn't react at first but from seeing the looks of the other people in the room she knew it couldn't be good. She reached for her keys only to feel the soft cotton of the top. The mage panicked and screamed out her lion spirits name.

In a puff of smoke he was standing beside her, he was glaring at the long-haired man before him who seemed utterly confuddled. **(It's a great new word. **_Perfect.)_

* * *

**_Thanks for reading! _**_Hope you enjoyed it, after reading back on it, it didn't seem that good. _**But we made a few changes so it's all good now! **_Any suggestions are very welcomed! Also any pairings you want and if you want Natsu and the rest in this story._

R**e**v**i**e**w****_!_**

**Akane ****_& _**_Majo_

**_xx_**


	3. Chapter 3

**'Sup Bitchs! **_Hello. __**Sorry for being late, we were just way too busy this week. Anyway, onto chapter 3!**_

_**Disclaimer: We don't own Fairy Tail or Naruto**_

* * *

"What...are you?" Itachi asked staring at the orange haired man with the shades. Lucy frowned, how did he not know about celestial spirits?

"He is the head of the zodiac and my most powerful spirit. Loke, where am I?" She asked never taking her eyes off the shangrigan user.

"Princess, we are in a different dimension to Fiore, in this world there are no mages, no magic, but they do have ninjitsu. It's not nearly as useful in my opinion as it is only used for combat and stealth." Lucy turned to him and he saw the pain and defeat in her chocolate brown eyes, she looked so helpless. He sighed and gave an awkward smile to her. "Sorry Lucy, I don't know how you can get back, but...you can still call us, all of us, even Lyra and Crux. When you entered this dimension all of your keys were kept back, however, your magical power did multiply tenth fold, and you may now be able to do 'that' without tiring yourself out too much." Lucy smiled but tears were starting to show in the corners of her eyes. Deidara noticed and frowned, what was wrong with being here? He liked it here, they were still normal, they weren't completely bad.

"Hey, Blondie, you cry and I will kill you." Kisame said smirking, if only he had realised his mistake sooner, Loke's eyes widened as he hear the blue member and he watched as Lucy froze and turned towards Kisame, she smiled sweetly.

"Please, don't call me Blondie, or it will be you who dies." She said, Itachi raised a brow and Kisame laughed.

"Does this girl not know who we are, we're S-class criminals for kimi's sake! Come at me. Blondie." He laughed smirking, Lucy narrowed her eyes but smiled.

"Ok then." Lucy got into her fighting stance and watched as her opponent took a bandaged sword from his back, she took a deep breath and channelled her magic, she could feel it a lot stronger than before.

"Celestrial dragon god slayer roar!" Lucy screamed as a beam of white light shot out of her mouth and at Kisame, he flew back and smashed through 3 walls leaving him outside on the grass, Lucy saw and smirked. She hadn't been able to do that before, at least, not like that. She could normally only do that with the help of Gemini Lucy as well and even then it had only been small.

The other Akatsuki members looked at her as though she was a monster, and that was surprising seeing as half of them really were monsters. Lucy walked over to Kisame who didn't have the strength to move anymore, she smiled at him and he grinned back at her, not really bothered that he just got beaten by a girl in one hit.

"Now that's what I call power! Nice going Blondie- I mean, Lucy!" Kisame said quickly correcting himself, she held out a hand and he took it pulling himself up with her help. They walked back into the house and Lucy bit her lip, she looked at the damage she had caused. She had broken into 2 other rooms, what looked like the kitchen and a bathroom.

"I'm sorry about the damage, I will pay for it all, I promise." She said turning to face them all, Itachi raised a brow yet again.

"And how, could you do that? You have no money, no clothes, no home, no food and you just broke the house of a group of S-class criminals. We are so not letting you get away with this so easily." Itachi said, Lucy's face drained of colour as she bit her lip and thought it through. There was no was of beating them all, though she could do it, they would more than likely chase after her. And they were right, where could she go? She had nothing, and nobody. Somehow Loke had gone in the middle of it all so now she was left all alone, in the clutches of evil with only her new found strength and whit to help her stay alive.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed! Yes, we know it's very short, but we had no internet all Friday and Saturday so we couldn't write anything and it was a very very busy week for us. Anyway please review! (And we know we didn't have any A/N's in there) ^^**_

**Akane _& _**_Majo_

**_xx_**


End file.
